Closure caps are known, which are child resistant and comprise a skirt that must be manually squeezed in a given radial direction to permit unscrewing of it and removal from the container. An example of such a closure which can only be used on a container whose neck has especially been adapted for this purpose, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,268. It is worth noting that such closure caps can only be opened with two hands (one holding the container, the other one squeezing and turning the cap).
Also known are closure caps which comprise a foldable top cover that can be snapped down in a closed position. To release the cover and open the container, one has to apply pressure on top of it to deform its edges and cause it to unsnap. Closures of this type are described, by way of examples, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,612,322 (see FIGS. 18 to 20 of it), 3,934,745 (see FIGS. 3 and 4 of it), 3,845,872 and 4,535,905.
In spite of those existing closure caps, there is still a need for a closure cap which is efficient and easy to use with any kind of container, with no special adaptation thereof. The expression "efficient and easy to use" as used herein means that the cap must be easy to open for adults and elderly persons.
There is also a need for a closure cap which is not removable from the container when same is open (as is the cap of U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,268), and which, therefore, does not risk getting lost once the container is open.
There is further a need for a child resistant closure cap which is very reliable and easy to open with one hand only.
There is further a need for a cap which is easy to open in the dark or by people who have vision problems.